


Melon's Middeluge Juice Bar

by A Melon Most Bitter (Darwise)



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Unapologetically Non-Canon, Varying Degrees Of Mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darwise/pseuds/A%20Melon%20Most%20Bitter
Summary: Step on in out of the rain, and see if you can't find a flavor that suits your tastes. An ongoing collection of random one-shots, and miscellaneous drabbles. Additional tags and pairings listed per story. Suggestions and prompts are strongly encouraged.





	1. Preface

So I'll keep this preface nice and short: This is mainly going to serve as a repository for one-shots, drabbles, and anything else that I feel doesn't need it's own slot. Parings are not always guaranteed, but will always be listed in the title header of whatever gets posted here; if you don't see a pairing, that just means there are none! Genres and overall story tones will be in chapter summaries unless otherwise noted. Most of what will be posted initially is going to be slightly touched up versions of works previously hosted on Ao3, with new things following shortly after.

That about covers everything, so I hope you enjoy!


	2. [June x Troz] A Frame To Hold Your Heart In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which June tries to introduce her girlfriend to her hobby, and Troz does her best to oblige. Written for a Valentine's Day gift swap. Overall flavor: Sugary Sweet!

The Corona Woods were surprisingly less active than what June had anticipated for the day; and she was grateful that the local Mogwai had chosen today to be lazy. A picnic blanket lay spread out between her and Troz; the latter was stretched out on her back with her head propped up on June's lap.

"Had enough to eat yet, Troz?"

"I don't know... that sandwich is looking pretty good right now."

Before she can act on it, June reaches over and grabs the last sandwich for herself. Troz whines and shoots her a pleading look, which June shrugs off with a grin; several crumbs fall from the side of her mouth as she does so.

"How could you?"

June swallows the rest of the sandwich before reaching into the food basket beside them.

"Well, if you ate my sandwich, then you wouldn't have any room for your treat!"

Troz's eyes perk up at the mention of the 'T' word, and she follows June's arm as she pulls out a small box covered in green wrapping paper. When she places the box in her hands, Troz squints at it in suspicion.

"Hmm. It sure doesn't look like treats..." She brings the box close to her face and gives it a test sniff. "And it doesn't smell like treats either!"

"And you won't know for what it is for sure until you open it! Go on!"

She looks at June nodding enthusiastically, and then looks to the box, then back to June, then back to the box one last time. She tries picking at the wrapping paper, but her freshly clipped nails (thanks _a lot_ June...) are too short to get the job done. Eventually she gets frustrated enough that she sinks her teeth in to the box and starts whipping her head back and forth.

"Troz, No! WaitwaitwaitwaitwaitWAIT!" June squawks, and snatches the box away before she can do any lasting damage. She tries to carefully peel away the rest of the gift wrap, but the box is so mangled with bite marks and slobber that she decides to just tear the whole thing open and forego the surprise altogether. She lifts the open box over Troz's head, and flips it upside down.

A small camera lands on her stomach, and she lets out an involuntary 'wuff' at the surprise.

"TA-DAAAA!" June is beaming ear to ear with that smile that Troz loves so much, and she can't find it in her heart to let her know just how disappointed she is that this is clearly _not_ treats.

"Oh wow! A camera! Like all of the other ones we have at home!"

"Not just any camera Troz; this one is very special." June points at a wide slot at the bottom of the camera.

"This is an instant camera; it's the very first one that I started off with when I was younger."

Troz tilts her head to the side. "And you're giving it to me?"

"After last week? Not a chance."

June's smile shrinks a couple of centimeters, and Troz can't help but tense up and whine at the recollection. The 'Great Hoverboard Getaway', as their neighbors later referred to it, lasted only a minute, but resulted in Troz's big-spoon privileges getting revoked, and several embarrassing pictures of her with a sign tied around her neck with the words: 'I RUINED MY CONJURER'S INSURANCE PREMIUM' scrawled in black marker, being taken of her and uploaded to the internet.

June notices Troz's discomfort, and slowly runs a hand down the top of her head. She relaxes instantly and is already leaning into the touch, eager for more.

"I wanted to do something special today; I know you don't really care for this stuff... but I'd really appreciate it if you went along with it."

"What did you want to do?"

June closes her eyes, and sighs. She's still smiling, but it's a little less bright this time. "It's actually something that my sister and I used to do; she'd take me out here with a single shot of film and have me pick something to photograph. We used to add a picture to the fridge once every year."

Troz finally twists away from June's hand, and picks up the camera before settling back onto her lap. She turns it so that the lens is facing forward.

"I've never seen any pictures on the fridge; what happened to them?"

"Well, I made a scrapbook out of them and gave it to Mary as a housewarming gift."

"Oooh." Troz sniffs at the viewfinder for several seconds; the smell reminds her of maple leaves for some odd reason. She shrugs, and puts her eye to the viewfinder.

"So what should I take a picture of?"

"Whatever you want! It should be something that really like, or just something that speaks to you in general."

"Oooooooh!" Troz exclaims. She tilts her head up until June's face takes up the entire viewfinder. "I thought this was going to be like a homework assignment or something."

June laughs, and the sound is loud enough that she doesn't hear the click and whir of the instant camera.

"Well, I would still appreciate it if you at least gave it _some_ thought before you-"

A pair of wet lips smack against June's forehead before she can finish the sentence. When she opens her eyes, Troz is smiling and waving a small sheet of instant film in the air.

"Too late! Already did it!"

"Oh Troz, come ooonnnnn..."

June pouts; she's disappointed, but when Troz is excited, it's hard to stay angry at her for very long. She sighs, and grabs the drying piece of film from her to see the results.

.

..

...

"Oh."

The picture is slightly lopsided, but the subject is in clear focus. The sun rays streaking in from the top of the forest canopy give her pale shoulders an almost golden glow; and the natural expression of joy on display is a far cry from the many stilted selfies in her own portfolio.

The photo marks the first time in her life that June is nearly moved to tears by a piece of art.

"You said to take a picture of something I like, so I really didn't have to think about it at all."

She clutches the photo to her chest, and takes a deep breath. Her eyes are damp, but she doesn't bother to wipe them.

"Troz, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just really want you to know that right now."

The statement is heartfelt, but so sudden, that Troz isn't exactly to sure how to respond. She settles on sliding farther up her lap and nestling her head onto June's chest to listen to the sound of her heartbeat.

"So are you going to put my picture up on the fridge?"

"Actually, I think I might put this one up on the wall."

"Oh. Well, we can try again next year, right?"

June wraps her arms around Troz, and the two of them rock slowly back and forth.

"If you want to."

"I think I will then! So what are you going to call this one?"

"Hm?"

"You usually put names on all your pictures; I thought you would do it with this one too."

"Well it's your picture, so you have to name it. Did you have something in mind?"

"I can think of something later. Hey, June?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I said I was hungry earlier... but can we stay like this for a while? It's nice."

June's barely fighting back her happy tears at this point, and when Troz looks up at her with eyes full of adoration, she realizes that there is nothing in the world that she wouldn't do to keep this wonderful feeling with her for the rest of her days.

"Of course Troz, we can stay here for as long as you like."


	3. [Ann x Han] A Hangover You Don't Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day long bender, Ann wakes up to some very bizarre circumstances. Rated M for adult language/situations, and nondescript nudity.  
> Overall flavor: Sour fizz with a sweet aftertaste.

The first thing that Ann notices as she wakes up is the tacky disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The lights in the bedroom are low enough that the shimmering reflections don't aggravate her throbbing headache; just her sense of aesthetic. She rubs away the sleep from her eyes as her mind haze becomes clear enough to begin forming actual thoughts. In what her old party-going friends would have referred to as 'Good ol' Galliard Fashion', her thought process begins to follow a well worn, and very deliberate path.

It starts with a moan of discomfort.

"Auuuugh, my head..."

Moves on to:

"Where am I...?"

Is followed by:

"Wait, how much did I drink last night?"

 And then is chased with:

"What the hell did I _do_ last night?!"

These thoughts all culminate into the peak moment where the most primal parts of Ann's brain fires off the most sobering question possible.

"Oh shit! _**What time is it**_ ?!!"

A second passes, and she hears the sound of Blinking4Soup coming from the tinny speakers of her phone from somewhere in the room. The '30 minutes till clock-in alarm'. Not good. Fully awake, she flails her limbs around the bed until she finds the edge-

"Wuh-oof!"

-and tumbles over the side. There's a thick red carpet covering the floor, and the sudden drop is more disorientating than it is painful. She lands square on her chest, and as her bare legs dangle in the air above her, she realizes that she's not wearing any clothes. Blinking4Soup continues to blast, and Ann's panic reaches it's boiling point. As she crawls around the floor, swearing every few seconds, another body stirs on the bed.

"Mmm... Hm? Looking for something, dear?"

Ann grunts, and continues to shuffle about on the carpet. "Can't find my cellphone." She says through clenched teeth.

"I think might be underneath my pillow. Just a moment." There's the sound of blankets shuffling around, followed by the alarm cutting off. A pointed nail gently prods at Ann's shoulder, and as the gravity of the situation becomes clearer, the gears of her mind all come to a screeching halt.

She's naked. In a stranger's house. With no idea where she is.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Another finger slides playfully down her lower back. Ann screeches and jumps nearly a foot into the air. Crossing her legs, and covering her breasts with her arms, she slowly turns around to face the bed again. Her jaw drops, and her arms go slack against her sides.

The Mogwai holding her phone between her fingers is impossibly beautiful; despite her nakedness, all that she can focus on are the peal-white skin and blue lips that are curved upright into a warm and loving smile. Her head is tilted to the side, and the long, black tail behind her is curling towards Ann in a 'come hither' fashion.

Ann is completely paralyzed by the sight. She tries to speak, but her voice catches in her throat, and all that comes out is something similar to the sound of a creaky old door slowly opening. The Mogwai's smile turns into a look of concern, and she quickly drops the phone back on the bed, and crosses the distance between the two of them.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?" She's so close now that her chest is grazing against her arms.

"I uh..."

"Yes? What is it, dear?" She laces Ann's hands with her own and brings them up to rest against her cheek. Ann's vocal functions recover just enough for her to say the first thing that comes to mind.

"What's... with the disco ball?" Her voice is both hoarse and rank from last night's alcohol, and the Mogwai wrinkles her nose slightly and takes a step back. She looks confused, but manages to take the question in stride. Inwardly, Ann is mortified.

"Don't you remember? We had it installed last night with the new bed. I tried to talk you out of it, but you just wouldn't take no for an answer!" She puts a hand against her back, and gently walks her towards the door.

"If you don't like it, we can always take it back. In the meantime, why don't we get freshened up? The bath is just down the hall."

"No. Wait. Wait a minute. **Stop**." Ann stops by the door, and throws both hands up in the air.

"We clearly had some...thing last night, but I can't stay here. I need to get home and get ready for work."

The Mogwai frowns. "If this is how forgetful you get when you drink, then I'm not sure that I'm alright with having any alcohol in our dinner plans for tonight. Besides, don't you remember? You quit yesterday."

"Look," Ann begins. Her voice is eerily calm. "I think there's been some sort of terrible mistake, so let me make this clear. I have a family I have to get back home to. I'm the breadwinner, and I can't provide for anyone if _I don't have a job!_ " Her voice rises, and Ann punctuates the statement by jabbing a finger into the Mogwai's collarbone. She looks like she's on the verge of tears, but Ann is so livid that she's completely past caring about anyone's feelings but her own.

"Do you not remember anything from last night?"

"I don't care anymore! Just give me my damn clothes so I can go home and figure this all out!

She looks away from Ann with a deep blush on her face.

"That... might be a problem."

"What does that mean?!"

"Well, last night, we threw everything out the window in a fit of passion-"

"What?!"

"making love after we finalized our engagement."

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Ann screeched.

"Honestly I was conflicted at first; getting married to a human, and so soon after stepping down as Queen." She swoons. "but you were so charming, and we connected on such a deep level that I just couldn't resist."

"I only just met you! How can you just fall in love with someone you only ever spoke to for one night?!"

"A Mogwai always knows a good match! Besides..." She blushes even harder, and cups both of her hands underneath her chin.

"They were very sexy words~."

Ann clutches the sides of her head and starts to groan.

"This is not happening. This is all just a bad dream, If there's any divine power up there, I swear I will never drink again if you just let me wake up in my bed _**right now**_ ."

There's a knock at the door, and the voice of Eve Staccato can be heard on the other side.

"Hey Han! I heard the news! Congratulations! Ann sent a group text last night, and I just wanted to stop by and-"

The doorknob turns, and as Eve opens the door, she freezes mid step. Her mouth is still open in mid-sentence, but her eyes have gone as wide as dinner plates. She blinks, and slowly begins moving in reverse.

"checkinbutI'veclearlycomeatabaaaadtimesoI'mgonnagohomeandhaveacoldshowerandthenleteveryoneknowyou'realrightokayAnngreatbestoflucktoyouandQueenHanbyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The door slams shut. And Ann turns to Han with a sigh.

"Screw it. I think... I'll take you up on that bath. This is all just too much for me right now."

Han grabs the sides of her face, and pulls her in for a kiss. It's a quick peck, but something about it is so soothing that all of the tension in Ann's body vanishes. She pulls away, and smiles.

"Right this way then. There's quite a lot that we have to talk about."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Several attempts were made at a follow up to this crackfic, but everytime it wound up either becoming too lewd, or too depressing for me to feel comfortable with posting. I'd actually really like to revisit these two sometime; there's a very unique dynamic to the paring that I'm quite fond of. Maybe we'll peek in on their anniversary dinner some time. Who knows?


	4. The Cure For What Ails You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One her last day as acting General, Yorshk and Han share several words over a cup of tea. Overall Flavor: Bitter.

When Yorshk received the summons from the Ku-ji Inn, the very last thing she expected was to be kept waiting in the tea room for several hours. To his credit, (and to the general's grudging approval) the kappa waiting at the door refused to wither under her glare.

"I trust I won't be kept waiting much longer, Brother Rin?"

The kappa bowed low, and readjusted his glasses as he rose. "I'm deeply humbled that you remember my name, General. My apologies, but our honored guest is currently preparing the tea to be served, and insisted that we are not to disturb her in the meantime.

"I see." She readjusted her sitting position, and winced when she heard several loud popping sounds.

"If it pleases you, General, it would be my pleasure to provide you with an additional cushion for your knees."

"That... won't be necessary, thank you."

"As you wish, General."

"Just Yorshk; please. I have the feeling that I won't be holding my position for much longer."

At that moment, the door slides open, and another Kappa enters the room, bowing low.

"Our honored guest requests privacy for the rest of the night, Brother Rin." The Kappa leaves without another word, and Rin, follows suit. Before he leaves, he turns to Yorshk, and bows deeply.

"If I may be so bold as to speak my mind; both of my fathers served in the war, and the both of them are quite vivid in their recollections of your feats. You brought prosperity to Middeluge, and you will always be a hero to us, no matter what happens."

He's out the door before she can respond, and the former Queen of the Den steps inside a moment later, holding a tray of tea in both hands.

"He's right you know; you were quite the healer back in the day, even if you were a bit anti-social."

Han Verrine sets the tray down between them; on each side is a cup filled with a dark red liquid.

"If you say so, Your Majesty." Han quirks an eyebrow and the remark, but says nothing; sitting down opposite of Yorshk, and picking her tea cup up and taking a sip.

Yorshk's hands remain on her lap.

"You are aware that I'm stepping down, right?"

"I am."

"And you are aware that both in and out of this room, I hold no real political power, right?"

"I am."

"So is there any particular why you refuse to look me in the eye?"

"It's nothing personal Your Majesty; I just happen to find myself quite fascinated by this brew of tea at the moment."

"...Is that right?" Han takes another sip. "Well then, I'd certainly love to hear your thoughts on it; I did make it just for us, after all."

Yorshk looks up from the tea, and into Han's eyes for the first time since she entered the room. There's a twinkling in eye that makes her want to reach over and smack the cup out of her hands.

Instead, she reaches for her own cup, and takes a deep gulp. A small drop trickles from the side of her lips as she sets the cup back down, and she wipes it away with her thumb. It's been nearly a century, but she'd recognize that bitter taste anywhere.

"Well, if I were to give you my expert opinion, I might be inclined to suggest that you have a very sick sense of humor; you do know what they call this mixture, right?"

Han touches a sleeve to her face in mock curiosity. "I'm afraid that I don't! what do they call it?"

"Dragon's Blood."

Their lock eyes across the table for several seconds. The moment passes, and with it, so do the false platitudes.

"...Why am I here Han?"

"You try to run roughshod behind my back for years, and that's all you have to say for yourself?"

"If you knew, then why did you let me?"

"Because despite all of your double-dealing, the people respected you, and you were very good at your job."

Yorshk takes another sip; as much as she hates to admit it, it's an extremely good brew. "So, I take it that your last act as Queen is to strip me of my title?"

"Effective immediately."

"I see. And who is to be my replacement?"

"There won't be one. The den residents are petitioning for the complete dissolution of the Den Militia. I invited you here, because I wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter."

"You already know what I think; this is a terrible mistake."

Han takes another sip, nodding her head as she does so. "It's what the people want; they're tired of living in fear."

The anger bubbling up inside Yorshk reaches a fever pitch, and she slams a fist on the table. Her cup rattles violently, yet Han remains completely unfazed.

"Those idiots have no idea what fear is! It's one thing to open the Den, but if we lay down arms, who's to stop the humans from marching in as they please?!"

"They say even the Snoverian's have had a change of heart."

"You don't believe that for one second; I know you don't. They have a blood debt on their hands that they can never repay, and I refuse to believe that after everything we've seen, you just trust them to all join hands and start singing songs overnight!"

Han takes a long sip this time; when she sets the cup down again, she sighs. It's long, weary, and full of sorrow.

"I'm tired Yorshk. I'm tired of holding onto the old hates and fears. I just wish for our people to spend the rest of their days in peace."

Yorshk sneers.

"You disgust me. You and the rest of the Den may be ready to put down the torches, but I will never forget, and I will never stop fighting."

Han gives Yorshk a searching look.

"Is that truly how you feel? Do think yourself free of blame? What about the Reaper recruitment drive? The Culling of the Oni? How many times have dealt with infighting because we couldn't settle our own differences?"

"I'll sacrifice seven-hundred Mogwai if it means that I can protect seven-thousand. That's the difference between me and you: I can live with my choices, and if the world wants to curse my name, so be it."

"Why cling so hard to that bitterness Yorshk?"

"It's all that I have left."

"I suppose we'll never see eye to eye then?"

"Never."

Han takes lifts the cup to her lips, and finishes the last of her tea. Once she set the cup back down, she rises, and places a hand on her chest and removes three quarters of her core. It glows with an intense grey light as she lifts it over the remainder of Yorshk's tea-

"Then I sincerely hope that I'm not about to make a grave mistake."

-And grinds it into a fine dust, letting it settle into the brew. Yorshk can only stare dumbfounded.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. Consider it a severance pay for all your years of service. I only ask two things of you."

"I'm listening."

"Live your life. Go out into the world, and see the whole of Solum with your own two eyes. See if human kind are truly the monsters you make them out to be."

"And if I find what I see to be sorely wanting?"

"...Then you do whatever you feel is best."

"And your second request?"

Han's eyes go cold, and despite her weakened state, waves of malicious intent emanate from her, and Yorshk is quickly reminded that she is the only Lesser Mogwai in the room.

"You leave the Den, and you never show your face here again."

At this, Yorshk lifts the tea cup, and pours the entire mixture of tea and Mogwai essence down her throat; as the strength of a former God settles into her being, she let's out the first genuine laugh that she's had in years.

"Happily."

* * *

 

 

When Yorshk reaches the gate to Outset, she's stopped by Brother Rin. Before she can say anything, he gives her a short hug, presses something leathery into her hands, and retreats back into the Den.

Her old apothecary satchel looks as worn as she remembers it, but the straps and pouches are still as sturdy as the day they were sewn. When she looks inside, there's dozens of seed packs, and preserved flowers, and a single hand written note, tucked behind everything else.

"For our most honored General. Never forget your roots."

Her breath hitches as she carefully folds the note back in place, and as she leaves the Den for the last time, she doesn't dare look back.

She has a reputation to uphold after all, and it wouldn't do for anyone to see her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing TCFWAY, I wound up writing out sixteen chapters for this story, but decided that the original first chapter was stronger than nearly everything that came after it. When I couldn't nail down what I wanted to do, I decided to just leave it as a one-shot. I fully intend to revisit the concept of Yorshk going out into the world and 'finding her chill' someday; Poor lady needs it!  
> Also, big ol' shout-out to Nikotine who provided the artwork for this chapter; Check out more of her artwork @Nikoteenie on twitter.


	5. [Ann x Han] AHYDD Part Two: Make It Up To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann quickly realizes that going along with the whims of a love-starved Mogwai may not be the most responsible thing to do. Overall Flavor: Sour citrus with a bittersweet finish. Content Rated M for Language Light Violence, Mammaries, and Mogwai Mood Swings. You have been warned.

The bath chamber is far more ornate than anything Ann could have imagined. The walls and floor tiles are both an immaculate white, and statues of ancient dragon Mogwai line the perimeter of the tub, which itself is nearly half the size of her apartment.

"Impressed?" With a smile, Han claps her hands and the statues all begin spraying streams of water into the tub.

"Honestly? If I had something like this back home, I don't think I'd ever want to leave."

"It's large enough that we normally use it as a communal bath, but today it'll just be you and me! Now, you make yourself comfortable while I go grab some washcloths." Han giggles, and then trots off into a small room off to the side. When ann doesn't budge, she peeks her head back around the corner and makes a shooing motion.

"Go on!"

Ann takes a step toward the edge of the tub and dips a toe into the water. The temperature is warm and mellow, and she wastes no time submerging the rest of herself shortly after. As she leans against the side of the tub, the heady scent of jasmine fills her nostrils and she closes her eyes, feeling all of the tenseness melt away.

"Feeling better?" At some point, Han managed to quietly slip in right next to her.

"Much. Thanks, I didn't realize how badly I needed this." Ann sighs, and cracks open an eye; Han is sitting off to the side, submerged just past her shoulders.

"So," Ann begins. "I think I should probably reintroduce myself or something?"

"There's really no need to, but please, do whatever makes you feel the most comfortable."

"Well if that's the case, why don't you tell me about yourself then? I don't know all of the details, but you're some kind of royalty, right? I think my Mogwai mentioned you once or twice actually."

" _Your_ Mogwai? I know that you meant nothing ill with that statement, but please try to be mindful of what you say while you're in the Den."

"Wait, I'm in the Den?!" Ann gets up with a start, and Han's frown slowly transforms into a rather salacious grin.

"Could you not?"

"Could I not _what?_ I'm a afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific."

"Seriously, knock it off. I'm not some piece of meat on the rack."

"We've been naked together for the last several hours, and you wait until now to get bashful?"

Ann narrows her eyes and slowly lowers herself back into the water. She makes sure to put another foot of distance between the two of them. Han's smile becomes less lewd and more apologetic, despite her tail thumping excitedly against the side of the tub.

"Yeah, well up until now, you weren't trying to burn a hole in my chest with your eyes."

"If it makes you that uncomfortable, then I apologize. You made such a spirited impression before, so I assumed that you preferred this kind of attention. Forgive me?" Ann rolls her eyes and shrugs. She's clearly in over her head at this point, but there's no good reason to refuse the hospitality of someone trying so earnestly to make her feel special.

"If you want to make it up to me, you can start by helping me wash my hair. Do you have any shampoo?"

Han goes blank for a moment, and her tail smacks against the surface of the water hard enough to splash herself in the face.

"YES! That is... Ahem. Yes. I can do that for you. Please turn around."

Ann complies, but casts a glare over her shoulder. Han's closed the distance between them in less than a second, somehow managing to procure a bottle of shampoo in her left hand without leaving the tub either.

"One condition: Don't try anything funny! If I feel either one of those hands wander, you'll be sorry. Got that?"

"Right, no funny business. You have my word. Just relax yourself, and I'll do the rest."

She holds her gaze for another second before facing her head forwards. Another second passes, and the tips of Han's fingernails begin kneeding her scalp with shampoo. Her touch is teasingly delicate, and it takes all of her willpower not to lean into the touch. She does however, allow a very satisfied sigh to slip out.

"Ahhh... I haven't had anyone do this for me in years."

"Is that so? It must be hard to look after all of this hair on your own."

"You don't know the half of it. I spend close to twenty minutes in the morning just brushing; and that's before I even start getting dressed."

"Well, it does look like it would be rather unwieldly. I'm going to start on the lower half before we rinse, but I'll need to reach below your shoulders. Do I have your permission?"

"Mm. Go ahead."

The water by her side ripples as Han's tail comes to rest in front of her. It looks as though it may have grown in size by a couple of feet, but Ann's quickly decides that it's not worth getting freaked out over.

"You can rest against me if you'd like."

Without a word, she leans forward against her tail. The texture is sturdy, but smooth enough that it isn't abrasive to the touch. As she curls her arms underneath her head, Han begins working at the lower strands of her hair.

"Such smooth skin, and you hardly have any split ends either. I'm a little jealous."

"You're a Mogwai, can't you just 'magic' yourself clean?"

Han chuckles. The tip of her tail jabs playfully at her ribs, but she lets it slide.

"You're not born with scales as lustrous as mine; I have my daily routine just like everyone else. Besides, weren't you complaining about making your Pactmate wash up last night?"

A mental image of Chip covered in dust, twigs and sewer water pops up unbidden in Ann's mind, and the picture alone is so aggravating that she buries her face into Han's tail, and groans.

"Uggggh. Don't talk to me about Chip right now. I don't understand how someone so small can get so much trash in her hair every single night."

"Now now, there's no need to get so worked up over it."

"You try straightening out that mess of knots and tree branches and see if you don't get tense just thinking about it."

"I'll have to take your word for it. What about _your_ hair though? If caring for it is really all that time consuming, why don't you just cut it down to a more manageable length?"

The question is innocent enough, but Ann can't stop herself from gritting her teeth. The memories coming to mind are the kind that she'd rather not think about at all.

"It's... complicated."

"Please don't be embarrassed; you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Han's ministrations pick up in intensity as her hands bring the shampoo to a heavy lather.

"I for one, think your hair is quite lovely."

"I'm already naked and alone with you in a tub. You don't have to keep trying to butter me up."

"But it's true. Anyone can see how much love and care goes into-"

"Seriously. Stop. Just shut up and finish already." As she slams a hand down into the water, she can feel Han's tail flinch in response. The hands in her hair pause before resuming their task, albeit a lot more gently now. Almost as if they're afraid of breaking something. Ann sighs, and props her head onto her hands. Talking about herself is one of her least favorite things to do (doubly so when sober), but a small part of her feels guilty for lashing out at Han.

"...When my parents were still alive, they used to take turns everyday braiding my hair. I hated going to the stylist and getting my hair cut, so we turned it into a contest. Everyday that I could braid it neatly by myself, they'd give me five dollars, and if I had to call either one of them for help, I'd have to do extra chores. If I missed a day, then I'd have to go get a cut; no if's, ands, or buts."

"...Did you ever win?"

Ann snorts, and smiles ruefully to herself.

"Not even once. I was so stubborn back then, that I asked them for help everyday instead of getting my hair cut... I just really wish that they could have gotten a chance to see me get it right."

"You love your family very much, don't you." It's more of a statement than it is a question, and Ann's reply is so gravely serious, that the conviction in her words stirs Han to the core.

"Everything that I've done these last ten years, I've done for them; they're everything to me."

"That's... quite admirable of you. I could probably stand to learn a lot from you in that regard."

"Not really. I'm still a mess; especially if last night's shitshow is any indicator."

The tail acting as Ann's brace slides out from underneath her. Before she can hit the water, two hands encircle her waist, and pull her flush against Han. She can feel her breasts poking (quite aggressively) into her, but it's nowhere near as distracting as the chin resting on her shoulder.

"Ann dear?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I want you to listen to me; can you do that for me?" Her tone is low and suggestive, and every word is heavily enunciated her face is so close to her neck, that each breath in her ear sends a jolt of arousal throughout her body.

"I can do that."

"Listen to me." Han whispers. She plants a small kiss on her shoulder, followed by another, and another; moving closer to the base her neck with each one.

"You."

Kiss.

"Are"

Kiss.

"A."

Kiss.

Han slowly drags the tip of her tongue up her neck until she reaches her ear. The moan that leaves Ann's mouth is throaty, and thick with need. She tries to turn her head to face Han for an actual kiss, but she moves over enough so that she's just out of view. She ends her ministrations with one playful peck on her earlobe.

"Treasure."

The hands around her midsection slide upward to clasp themselves around her shoulders in a tight hug.

"Anyone that loves their family enough to put their needs before their own deserves all the happiness in the world. You a good person, Ann Galliard, and I will not let you say otherwise."

After several seconds, she lets her go, and Ann is so wound up that despite being in the water, she nearly trips over her own feet turning around to face Han. She tries to close the distance for a kiss, but Han holds her in place with a hand against her shoulder. There's a knowing smile on her face as she watches her squirm.

"Are you alright dear? Your face is completely flushed."

"Please." Ann rasps.

"What's that dear? You want something?"

"Stop being coy, you know what I want."

Ann's hands begin to dip underneath the water, but Han quickly darts forward and grabs the both of them, raising them up past her shoulders, and holding them in place.

"Hands where I can see them please~" She teases. "You say that I know what you want, but I wonder... is this really what you need right now?"

"Yes."Her eyes are half-lidded, and her breaths are coming out in shallow pants. Ann is so keyed up that she's willing to say anything at this point. A fact that isn't lost on her suitor.

"You need it? Right here, right now?"

" **Yes.** "

"Are you sure?"

" **YES.** "

"Very well then. Close your eyes..."

Ann complies. She feels a hand come to rest on the top of her head.

"Hold your breath dear~!"

"Wait, wha-"

Han dunks her head under the water without a second thought. When she comes back up for air-

"Warharblllggblh!"

And is promptly shoved back down again. Ann resurfaces a second time, and slicks her hair back so that it doesn't obscure her vision. The mood is dead, and the look on her face is sharp enough to cut diamonds.

"Why"

"Well..." Han claps her hands together and smiles, speaking in a nonchalant tone. "The lather from the shampoo was drying up, so a good rinsing was clearly what you needed at that exact moment in time!" Her voice cracks as she finishes the sentence, and soon Han is laughing so hard that she falls backwards and starts floating on the surface of the water. Ann watches as the dignified Queen of the Mogwai cackles so hard that tears are streaming from her eyes. The scene is so absurd, that despite her own frustrations, she can't help but laugh a little bit herself. When Han finally gets a hold of herself, she wipes her face and gives her a beatific smile.

"Feeling better?"

"...You know what? Yeah, I do."

"I love you!"

It's certainly not the first time that someone's told her that. It is however, the first time that she gets butterflies in her stomach from the words. Her mind may not recall the details of what they shared last night, but something deep in her heart desperately wants to reciprocate the feelings being directed towards her.

"I'm sorry. I want to say yes, I really do, but I'm just really confused right now, and I don't want to lead you on."

"You say this, yet moments ago you were ready to rut like an animal in heat." The joy fades from Han's eyes, and her smile is replaced with a smirk. It's clear to see that she's very upset and attempting to play it off like it isn't a big deal. She turns away from Ann, and rises from the bath.

"Han, wait-"

"Come. We've wasted enough of each other's time." Her tone is completely icy now. "Let's get dried off."

* * *

 

 

The robe that Han gives her is several sizes too large, but she doesn't bother complaining. As they make their way through the winding castle hallways, she struggles to keep from tripping over the robe as it drags across the ground.

"Han, you're walking too fast for me; slow down!"

"I thought you wanted to get home and get ready for work. You said as much earlier."

She increases her pace, and Ann swears under her breath.

"That's not fair, dammit..."

Han hears this, and rounds on her in a fury. She seizes her by the wrist, and glowers down at her.

"Not fair?! I offer you the most precious thing I have left to give, yet you so selfishly spurn my love after having your way with me?!"

The logical part of Ann thinks that the best way to diffuse this situation is to lie and apologize, but a gauntlet has just been thrown down, and her pride (and temper) won't let her take the slight idly. She moves right into her face, and bares her teeth right back.

"Oh you can fuck right off with this victim bullshit!" Ann sneers. "How you think I feel right now?! I'm miles away from home, my family thinks I just got hitched, and according to you, I have no job to go back to! I'm sorry if I offended you with what I said earlier, but right now, you're overreacting!"

"So what? Your family matters more than your wife to be?" Han's voice is dangerously low, like she's daring Ann to give her a reason to lash out.

"Of course they are! They're. My. Family. You're just some clingy freak that I had drunk sex with last night! Do you get it yet? I. Don't. Know. You!"

The hand around her wrist squeezes hard enough to bruise, and Han's face contorts into something Ann can only describe as bestial. The roar that follows is nearly enough to paralyze her in place.

Nearly; Chip would be so proud right now.

She swings for the eye using her one good arm, and connects with a solid hit. Han's head snaps back with a surprising amount of force, and her face reverts back. She's completely taken aback, and the expressions on their faces do a far better task at conveying their thoughts than their words ever could.

Han's face says: "You... You just hit me..."

While Ann's says: "Damn right bitch. And I'm going to do it again."

Her fist connects again; this time with a haymaker. Han gasps in pain and lets go. She cups a hand over her eye as she staggers back, but Ann quickly grabs her by the fringe, and violently yanks her into an uppercut. Han hits the floor face down with a hard thud, and Ann stalks over towards an oversized floor vase sitting by the wall. The oversized robe has long since fallen off, but she's so caught up in the heat of the moment that she doesn't notice. She drags the vase over towards Han, who still hasn't moved. She braces her hips against the vase, then drives her feet into the ground, lifting it over her head with a loud grunt. Her eyes are wide with adrenaline, and her chest heaves with every breath. She raises the vase higher for a finishing blow...

Then lets it clatter to the ground behind her once she hears the crying.

Han's entire body shakes with each sob, and like the flip of a switch, all of the strength and anger drains out of Ann's body until all that's left is an deep sense of regret and sorrow.

It takes a moment, but Ann finally has an inkling as to what's going on. There's only ever been one other time that she'd ever been so completely overwhelmed by a wave of emotions one after another. She kneels down beside Han, and gently places a hand on her back.

"We... We made a pact last night, didn't we?"

"Please don't hate me." Her voice is cracked, and so tiny that it could barely even be considered a whisper.

"Please don't leave. I can't be alone anymore. I'll do anything you want. I've given so much of myself, and I just can't-"

"Shhhhh..." Ann sits down on the floor, and pulls Han's limp body onto her own in a haphazard hug.

"Shhhhh... Just let it all out. It'll be alright."

The dam breaks, and Han buries her face in Ann's chest. She wails and clings to her like a child desperate for any sort of comfort. All the while, Ann rocks her back and forth, trying her best to sooth away her fears. This particular brand of helplessness is one that she understands all too well, and in the back of her mind, she can't help but wonder if they were drawn together because they both saw something of themselves in the other. She knows what it's like to have the people you care about disappear from your life without warning, and it's not a feeling that she would wish on even her worst enemy.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

* * *

 

 

They eventually make their way back to the bedroom. A pair of shorts and a tank top were laid out over the bed for Ann while they were out, and she's silently grateful. Han still refuses to make eye contact with her, clearly ashamed at her previous conduct.

"I need to make a phone call. Why don't you go lay down? We can talk later."

She nods somberly, and slides underneath the sheets. Ann takes a deep breath, and hits the speed dial shortcut for her brother's cell. It rings for two seconds, and then Rick lays into her.

"I got your post last night. This is a joke, right?"

"No. I'm actually calling you from the Den right now. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay."

"No sis, I am not 'Alright'. What makes you think that any of this is a good idea? You didn't even ask me what I think."

"Excuse me? I don't need your opinion your on my private life; I pay the bills in the-"

"With what job Ann?! The whole neighborhood follows your social media; Shep's already replaced you at the Smallmart!"

Ann winces, but isn't surprised. When it comes to corporate jobs, you're always instantly replaceable.

"Listen, there's savings in a small safe behind my bed. I'll text you the combination when I hang up. I have to take care of some things before I can come home, okay?"

There's a moment of silence on the line, but the sniffles come through, and she can tell that he's trying hard not to cry.

"Why are you like this? Even before mom and dad died, you just did whatever you wanted, and you didn't care about anyone but yourself. You still don't! You stay out after work, come home at weird hours, you disappear for days and then bring strangers home..."

"Rick..."

"You can't just pay the bills and say we're family! You're never around, and when you are, you're too drunk to even talk to!

"Rick, You're exaggerating."

In reality, he's talking about the time back when she was deep in the bottle, years before their Mogwai came into their lives. He's so angry however, that he doesn't care how long ago it happened, he just wants to say something that he knows will get under her skin.

And what about Blitz and Chip?"

Ann raises a finger to the phone despite him not being able to see it.

"Do not bring Chip into this you ungrateful little-"

"What? Ungrateful little what?! Brat? Is that all that I am to you?! You care more about some bimbo than you do about us!"

"Rick, that's not fair. It's really not like that..."

"Listen to yourself. You don't even sound convinced. Just call the whole thing off, come home, and beg for your job back."

She shoots a gaze over towards Han. She's already sleeping.

"I'm sorry Rick, but I can't."

There's another pause on the line.

"Don't bother coming home."

The line goes dead, and Ann sighs. All things considered, the conversation went pretty well. He'll cool down. He always does.

She turns out the lights, then slides into bed next to Han. Without even thinking about it, she wraps an arm around her to pull her close. She stirs slightly, but doesn't wake. For her part, Ann doesn't fall asleep for another two hours. She spends the time contently watching her partner's chest rise and fall as she sleeps. As she finally starts to nod off, she does reach an important conclusion.

She may not love the Mogwai in bed next to her, but with enough time, she could definitely learn to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You best believe that Ann would throw the hands in a heartbeat. (No? Okay.)
> 
> For any wondering why Han gets so indignant despite being just as hot to trot as Ann was: She doesn't exactly strike me as the type to take rejection of any sort well. The original version of this story was a lot more lewd n' lemony, which in turn added to the sense of betrayal that Han felt when Ann confessed that she didn't return her feelings.
> 
> I'll probably let these two rest for a bit before I come back around to give them a nice resolution. As always, feedback, recommendations, and prompts are all loved and appreciated!


End file.
